1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a scanning system and more particularly relates to a pocket scanner connectable to a mobile computing device, wherein the pocket scanner is not energized by a separate power supply, the power required to support the pocket scanner is derived from an interface to the mobile computing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal Data Interchange (PDI) occurs every time two or more individuals communicate, in either a business or personal context. Such interchanges frequently include the exchange of information containing alphanumeric characters and symbols, such as business cards, purchase receipts, tickets, contracts, and other types of documents. To manage the amount of information gathered via PDI, many individuals use portable hand-held computing devices such as handheld computers, personal digital assistants, smart phones and WAP enabled phones with limited user interfaces, limited power resources and limited computing and memory resources.
Capturing the data into a portable computing device with limited user interfaces has always been a challenge. One of the popular portable computing devices (e.g. a palm handheld from Palm, Inc.) provides a writing pad from which a user can write in texts letter by letter. Typically, it takes minutes to input relevant information from a business card into such device. Although such input is tedious and laborious, a portable computing device provides more conveniences that have outweighed the awkward input mechanism.
Many business cards have a symbolic emblem or a graphic logo beside a name, a title, one or more phone numbers, an e-mail address. One of the purposes for such graphic logo on a business card is to leave a recipient of the business card a strong impression of the business entity/relevant services/products implied in the business card. The above text-based input, however, would discard the graphic logo, which is certainly not desirable by a business entity in a business card.
There is therefore a need for a portable device that facilitates an easy input mechanism so that a user can read in text information as well as graphic information.